Ok, I Fix
by Staz
Summary: an alternate scene for The Measure of Men what could have happened after Mac stormed away.


Disclaimer: don't own 'em, wish I did, please don't sue.

Author's Note:This is an alternate scene in the episode "The Measure of Men" (the one in which Harm goes after Mac to the aircraft carrier and she asks him if he'd leave Rene for her) – what could've happened after Mac stormed away from Harm when he didn't answer right away. Enjoy!

-----

"Mac!"

She heard him call her name but kept on going almost running into the Gunny.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

She managed a polite smile, "fine, Gunny"

Harm came into view and she could see him turn from her Harm into Commander Rabb.

"Colonel, we're not done talking."

"Oh, we're done, Commander." She sounded icy even to her own ears, but she was done caring, he had his shot and he blew it. Wide open.

"Colonel," he was stressing her rank, "there's one detail I've yet to share with you," he shot a glance at Gunny. "It's on a need to know basis, and right now you need to know."

She looked into his face, he was completely professional, not a shred of emotion there.

Maybe it really is about work, she thought, and that thought blew a fuse. Damn him! How can he move on just like that while she was still picking up the pieces? Well she'd show him, she could be ten times more professional than he ever could.

"We'll make it quick, Gunny", she quipped then breezed past Harm, shooting "this had better be priceless, Commander" in the iciest calm tone she could muster.

Harm didn't even dare look at the Gunny as he followed Mac, thinking, God, I hope this goes as well as I just planned or I'm off straight to hell in a hand basket!

He closed the door and said a silent prayer before turning to her.

"Mac.." he started, but didn't get a chance to continue as she cut him off.

"What is it, Commander what's so important that I need to know?" She was steaming and let it show. If she was going to suffer the turmoil she'd make sure he'd feel a good portion of it. "What's the matter, cat got you tongue? There really isn't anything pertaining to the case, is there?"

He was at a loss for words and she was way past stopping. She was already headed out the door. "Well, when you find it, don't bother calling. I've had enough."

She was at the door and Harm was a mess. He did what worked best – went on autopilot.

His hand shot out to keep the door closed, his other hand went to the bulkhead to the other side of her head.

She turned slowly to him, fire in her eyes.

"I haven't told you what I have to say yet." He said in a very even voice, devoid of emotion.

"What?" she spat at him.

He saw the contempt for him in her face and his heart sank as he hoped fervently he would get to the feelings he knew were in her heart. He went for broke.

"I love you, Mac." He said simply.

He watched for a change, any change, and was relieved to see her professional mask shatter in so many pieces to the ground. He still couldn't discern what she was feeling or what was going through her head but at the very least he had her full quiet attention. He forged on.

"You caught me a bit off guard with that straight forward question before but my answer is yes," he took a breath, "I'd leave Rene for you, without any regrets or second thoughts."

Was that moisture he noticed in her brown eyes?

He moved closer to her, keeping his hands behind her.

He could hear her breathing. Steady but a bit fast. Moved but still in control.

He knew she wouldn't, couldn't let him off that easy.

Closer still, his mouth was at her ear, "I'm sorry," he breathed and could her hear breath catch. "I love you."

He stayed there, waiting for her move.

Mac on her part was teetering on the edge of control. Damn him! Damn that flyboy. I hate that he can twist me around like that! But every breath she felt him take was pushing her a millimeter forward. And why shouldn't she give up the control? Just this once, and for a very good cause? She knew the ball was in her court. Being the gentleman that he was he would never push her too far. If he only knew how little it took for her to be pushed by him…

With a resounding slam to the door that locked the annoying voice at the back of her head, she made her choice.

"Is that it, flyboy?" she whispered.

Harm's breath caught painfully in his chest. He was too late. He blew it. And now she'd have nothing to do with him. He started pulling away, the pain in his chest getting stronger. But when his face was just passing hers, her hands came up and held it still.

He couldn't bring his eyes up to meet hers, afraid he'd break down at the coldness and detachment he might find there.

Then he felt her draw close to him and their foreheads touched. Her hands were still holding his face and he closed his eyes and held his breath. His mind was in too much of a jumble to make sense and he wasn't sure he wanted to try and figure it out.

Mac knew she had him completely at her mercy, yet decided she'd had enough. They both had had enough already. She finished her thought, "because I was really hoping you would kiss me…" she let her words linger in the air and waited patiently for him to realize their meaning.

Harm was not sure he had heard correctly and his eyes flew open. Her eyes were closed but there was a smile playing on those full lips, and he sighed in relief and pure joy.

"Sarah.." he murmured before claiming her mouth with his.

She felt his sigh deep in her heart and her smile grew as she heard him utter her name, and then his lips were on hers and all thoughts were banished.

They kissed slowly, deliberately, leaving behind all those other fleeting kisses and reveling in the other. Finally Mac pulled away, her finger replacing her lips. He kissed her finger and she smiled warmly at him.

"Now only one question remains, Commander…"

He removed her finger and stole another brief kiss, "and what question might that be, Colonel?"

She sighed dramatically. "How, pray tell, am I going to go out there looking as infuriated as I felt when I walked in?"

At that Harm had to laugh. Leave it to his Marine to be this rational right now.

"Oh, I'm sure I can find a way to piss you off.." He joked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Watch it, sailor, you're not on steady ground yet." She went for deadpan, and failed.. miserably, as he kissed her passionately and she held on to him for dear life.

He was whispering in her ear again, "I know, I'll be good, now lets get this mess we call our lives untangled and move on to bigger and better things, shall we?"

Mac, still a bit dazed, drew him in for a hug, needing his warmth. "Oh, you'll be good alright, and yes, we shall."

They both pulled back and straightened themselves, readying to go back out to the real world, the one outside the Mac and Harm universe.

With one last smile Mac turned to open the door, and Harm moved back a step.

With one leg out the door she turned her head around, "Oh, and Commander," she said in her most professional voice, "I love you too" she mouthed soundlessly and closed the door on his trademark flyboy grin.

Walking back to Gunny she had to force herself to walk in a straight rigid line and keep the content smile off her face. But after all she was a Marine, if anyone could do it, it was her.

The Gunny looked up as she approached, "The Commander had something interesting to tell you?" he asked.

"Oh," she waved her hand in dismissal, "Nothing I didn't already know.." and she walked right on proudly. Things were finally starting to work out.

The End!

I'd love to hear what you guys think. Thanks.


End file.
